


Post it Pads

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, mention of lemon, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A beautiful delivery boy turns the mundane life of a corporate suit inside out.
Relationships: 1+2, 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5x13 - Relationship, 5x13x6, 5x2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Post it Pads

Post It Pads

Genre: AU/Office Adventure  
Pairings: 3x4, 5x2, 1+2, 5x13, 5x13x6, 1x2  
Warnings: More fluff stuff, Eventual Lemon fluff, Wufei’s kind of a bastard at first but in a very human way.

Summary: A beautiful delivery boy turns the mundane life of a corporate suit inside out. 

There’s a florescent lamp over my desk that hisses and flickers like a bug light at dusk. The coffee’s cold, the water in the so-called cooler is warm and the delivery boy is late. I can’t really say I enjoy my job. I’m not even sure how I ended up there to be honest. Even my co-workers say it doesn’t suit me. I once harbored a secret dream, but that has long since been crushed under the weight of reality. Dreams don’t pay the rent or buy food when you’re hungry, so there I was enduring the utter redundancy of the daily grind with all the other sheep.

There was only one ray of hope in my day and he had decided to be late for the first time ever leaving me to wallow in my misery. Katie, my assistant, also looked forward to his visits as it was only his fleeting presence in our midst that broke through the tedium and reminded us we are human beings and not some small diode in the mechanism that makes up the flesh of this city. Of course, she flirts shamelessly with him regardless of the fact that she already has a steady boyfriend, but no one can blame her. He’s not your average delivery boy, but that’s not something I would openly admit to anyone since I’m not only the boss around here I’m also a man. 

I’ve never been attracted to guy before, but I can’t deny my interest in him. He’s just so alluring I doubt anyone could honestly say they’re not at least a little turned on by him. He comes bouncing in here on delivery day at a quarter till four with that warm smile on his face and a bright sparkle in those incredible, violet eyes. His hair is so long it tickles the back of his thighs when he walks. Thighs that I have to say are shapelier than any I’ve ever seen. I’m not saying he’s feminine, but he’s just so sleek and toned its impossible to see him as anything less than beautiful. I thought at first it had to be the monotony of my pitiful existence that drew my eyes to wander his body and caused my heart to race when he smiled, but its been over two months and I’m ordering as little of everything as possible just so he has to deliver more often. I’m so pathetic I even use Katie as an excuse to flirt with him. He takes it in stride and gives it right back to us just as casually as you please. I guess he must get that kind of thing from a lot of people considering what he looks like and how friendly he is. He probably has a gaggle of admirers all over town. 

I was almost ready to give up on him making the delivery when the elevator door opened and he walked his bike into our lobby like he always does. I can’t describe how embarrassing it is when I feel my heart skip a beat at a time like that. Had I wanted to see him so badly? The reason for his tardiness was instantly clear when he shook the rainwater from his long, chestnut colored bangs. Of course, my mind played the action in slow motion logging away each and every turn of his divine visage as the treasure it was. Damn. And here I thought he couldn’t possibly get any better looking. 

The small box he carried in his hand was hardly worth all the effort he’d put into delivering it. I felt like a heel for making him deliver in the bad weather even though I hadn’t known it was raining. There are no windows in my department, so we never know what’s going on outside until we leave for the day. He smiled his usual, brilliant smile and held the door open for two of my blushing co-workers that were leaving. If it had been a normal day they wouldn’t have been leaving for another half hour or so, but since he had to traverse the storm to bring me my Post It pads the office was already beginning to empty out. Katie, of course, was waiting right along with me looking as demurely aggressive as ever. I was glad for her company though, because it helped to ease the tension that built up inside me whenever he was near. 

“Hi, Duo!” Katie greeted when he approached. 

Damn, but he looks good wet. 

“Hey, Kat,” he returned happily depositing the small box on the countertop. 

“My goodness,” my assistant shook her head. “Is it really raining that hard out?” she asked intelligently. He was soaked through and through. 

“Seems to be slacking up a bit,” he replied offering me a small smile. He does that often and I wonder sometimes what he’d think if he knew it makes my knees go weak. 

“You didn’t have to bring it today,” I told him. “It wasn’t important enough to get drowned for.”

“I was already in the neighborhood,” he shrugged. “Besides, how could I get through the night without seeing that pretty smile,” he added in his charming way. 

My mind furnishes me with unusual fantasies when he says things like that. Fantasies in which he means me instead of Katie who blushed furiously and waved her hand at him. I found myself smiling at the comment just the same while he offered me a small wink that was meant to ensure I understood he wasn’t trying to harass my employee. I turned it into something else entirely and had to avert my eyes before I started blushing too. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said looking around. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Not at all,” I replied. “It’s down the hall, second door on the left.” It took every ounce of will power I have not to offer to show him as an excuse to follow him, but to be honest I really don’t think I could have handled being in such a private place with him, especially one where he might be inclined to unbutton his jeans. 

“Thanks,” he smiled moving off in the designated direction. My mind was so busy wondering what he might be doing in there I didn’t really hear it when Brad came in to pick Katie up. 

“Hi, Hiiro,” he greeted startling me out of my daydream. 

“Hn...Hi,” I replied hoping he hadn’t noticed. 

“You’re working late?” he asked since I usually walk down with them. 

“No,” I replied. “I just have to finish receiving this delivery.” 

It wasn’t until that point that I realized Katie had her bag in her hand and was walking out from behind her desk to join her boyfriend and my heartbeat went into double time. In about two minutes, I was going to be completely alone with him!

“Well, see you tomorrow,” Katie smiled making her betrayal complete. 

How could she leave me like that? There! Alone! With him! Oh, gods no. No, no, no, no. I could feel the tension in my neck increasing as the double glass doors shut behind them. 

“Hey,” Duo said instantly chuckled because his voice made me jump half out of my skin. “You okay?” he smirked.

“Yes,” I breathed trying to regain what little cool I could under the circumstances. “Umm, did you find everything you needed?” Damn it! Of all the stupid questions!

“Oh, yeah. Not that it’s really going to matter since I have to go right back out in it anyway,” he chuckled wryly. 

“I could give you a lift,” spilled from my mouth and I felt like sinking through the floor the moment it fell from my lips. What in the hell was I saying!? Okay, I was only being kind. It was my fault he was stuck after all, but the thought of being alone with him was bad enough. To be alone with him in _my_ truck was just unfathomable!

“I wouldn’t want to put you out,” he replied. 

“I don’t mind,” I went on tightening the noose. Well, I had already offered, I couldn’t just let it go. 

“Thanks, but I have to get my bike home,” he countered. 

“It’ll ride in the bed of my truck okay,” I informed him.

“Really?” he smiled. “You drive a truck?”

“Um…” Geez. What in the hell was I saying? Damn, he has a pretty smile.

“Mr. Yui?”

“Yes?” Gods, I was acting like such an idiot! “Oh. Yes, it’ll fit fine. I feel bad for making you come out in this weather anyway,” I said recouping some of my self respect. “It’s the least I can do.” The very least!

“Well, if you’re sure it won’t put you out of your way?” he replied. “I’m on the south side. Is that alright?”

“Of course,” I grinned like a complete fool. 

Oddly enough I live on the south side as well so it really wasn’t out of my way, but I wouldn’t have cared if it was the other side of the moon. I would have taken him just about anywhere he wanted to go. “Just let me grab my coat,” I told him going to my office to retrieve it. I shut down in record time and joined him trying not to look too happy about his accompanying me while we gathered his bike and left. 

I learned through small talk that he was a college student and worked part time at the delivery service to pay for his classes in engineering of all things. My work is based in robotics, so it was a happy coincidence that we actually had something in common to talk about. Most of the time people are quiet in awed by my position since I’m only in my seventeenth year, but he has always treated me with respect despite the fact that we’re the same age. That, in itself, is of great value to me since I’ve always been looked upon as different because of my rapid advancements. It’s not so odd when it’s understood that I have been under intensive training since I was a child. My mentor and the owner of my company took me in and taught me everything I know. I suppose an above average IQ didn’t hurt, but it was pure determination that got me where I was. What I was trying to prove was a mystery even to me and I couldn’t wait for the end of the day anymore. Especially 3:45. 

His apartment building turned out to be only three blocks from mine. They are very much the same in that part of town, so the only major difference was that mine had a parking garage and his didn’t, so I was trying to figure out some way to help him get his bike inside without getting soaked again. It was really pouring when we pulled up in front of his building. 

“Maybe you should wait a few minutes until it slacks up,” I suggested while another peal of thunder rolled through the sky. 

“Naw,” he replied. “I’ve imposed enough already.”

“Its no imposition,” I said a little too quickly causing an odd silence between us. “Really,” I assured him. “I don’t mind. It’s probably a bad idea to try and drive in this anyway.” Not to mention I would get to sit and talk with him a little while longer. 

Something washed through his eyes then. Something that set my spinal fluid on fire, then he smiled this odd little smile and said, “You’re… very kind. Thanks.”

I couldn’t speak for a moment. He’s just so damn beautiful I forgot how to talk. “Just...common courtesy,” I finally shrugged. 

“Not so common,” he countered flashing that shy little smile again and it was so hard not to reach out and touch him in that moment. Only the thought that if I did he might never deliver to my office again held me in check. I wanted him so damn bad!

“I should get going,” he said suddenly breaking through the heavy haze that I hadn’t realized had descended on me. 

“Umm...alright,” I replied a little shaken by his sudden withdrawal. I didn’t want him to go. “Can I help you with your bike?” I asked in a lame attempt to prolong the encounter. 

“No thanks,” he replied. “You’ll get all wet. I’ve got it. Thanks for the ride,” he smiled reaching for the door. 

My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it might just rip me open if I didn’t do something. I couldn’t let him just leave. My desperation got the better of me overwhelming my fear that he might be disgusted by my attraction and I let my hand reach out and grip his elbow. 

“Duo?” 

Shit! Even I was stunned by the hopeful need in my voice. He paused and looked at my hand, then flashed those incredible eyes up to gaze curiously at me. My mind conveniently provided me with visions of longing in his expression while my heart begged for him to return any small amount of what I was feeling for him, but I never got the chance to say anything more as his door was suddenly ripped open. 

“Where in the hell have you been?” a Chinese guy about our age growled while his short, dark ponytail dripped where he stood in the pouring rain glaring at my companion. 

“Shit,” Duo breathed in some form of resignation. 

“Who’s he?” the guy demanded. 

“He just gave me a ride,” Duo smiled apologetically at me while he spoke. 

“You should have taken the day off with weather like this!” his friend snarled reaching in to grasp the sleeve of his coat and haul him out of the truck. “Come inside,” he ordered. 

I was pleasantly satisfied when Duo shrugged him off regaining control of himself while an impatient light flashed in his suddenly cross eyes that made his companion back off. The expression took on a softer edge when he turned back to me.

“Thanks again,” he said managing a smile for me. His friend was quickly sizing us up as his dark eyes flashed back and forth between our faces, then suddenly he stepped forward and slipped his arm around Duo’s waist. I half expected him to turn around and deck him, but he only rolled his eyes tolerantly and looked away. 

“Yeah,” he grinned, but there was no mirth or sincerity in it. “Thanks, I’ll take it from here,” he said pulling Duo back so he could shut the door. 

It was raining hard, but I could still hear it when Duo suddenly bucked throwing him off again and shouted. “Damn it! Why do you have to be such a prick!?” before going to the bed of the truck to retrieve his bike. 

“Duo!?” the guy called after him chasing him into the building, then they were gone leaving me to sit in my lonely truck and ponder the moment. 

Had I just witnesses a...lover’s quarrel? Holly shit! Was Duo gay!? That couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. There was no way was I that lucky, but...wait. He had a boyfriend. DAMN IT! My mind raced all the way back to my apartment. Questions I didn’t have the answers to, possibilities that might not actually exist, fantasies that set my entire body on fire. I really couldn’t believe the things I wanted to do with him. I’ve never felt that way about anyone in my whole life. Not even a woman. It’s not like I haven’t dated, but no one had ever inspired the kind of passion inside me that he could with nothing more than a smile. I knew when I laid back in my single bed under the stark white ceiling of my one point two bedroom apartment, there was no way I was going to be able to let this lie. I had to find out more about him no matter what it took. One way or another, this obsession had to end. 

It wasn’t in the stars for me to see him again over the next couple of days. Between my appointments running into the late afternoon and the continued bad weather I couldn’t bring myself to put in another order that would bring him back to me. It really shouldn’t have surprised me when I saw him standing outside the elevator doors that Friday afternoon soaking wet with his bike up on one wheel. It should have occurred to me before then that I wasn’t the only person in our building who ordered from his company, so I was once again left feeling foolish while he smiled and rolled his bike through the doors. 

“Hi,” he greeted amiably though there was a slightly different tone in his voice. The incident in front of his building had caused a tension between us that confirmed my worst fears. I couldn’t stand the thought of him pulling further away, but I had no idea what to do about it, so I simply returned the sentiment. 

“Sorry about the other day,” he offered sheepishly. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” I replied honestly. 

“He’s a little nut’s about other guys,” he told me as if it were any of my business. 

“It’s only natural,” spilled from my lips before I had a chance to really think it over. “I mean...” shit! What was I supposed to say?!

“If it bothers you, you can ask for a different delivery person,” he offered. It struck me then that he had gotten the impression that I had a problem with his being gay since I hadn’t ordered from his company since the incident. 

“No,” I choked trying to get the word out fast enough. “Ahem...no,” I repeated. “It’s just...I didn’t want you to have to come out in the rain again,” I explained. 

That earned me a smile that just melted the tension like boiled ice cream. “I have to come here anyway,” he pointed out. “Here,” he said offering me one of his packages. “I figured you were probably out by now, so I brought some along just in case.”

“That’s very considerate of you,” I commented taking the small box of Post It notes. 

“No problem,” he smiled falling silent while the floors continued to click by and for the first time I thanked my lucky stars our elevator is butt slow. 

“Have you been together long?” I asked, though I wasn’t really comfortable breaching such a personal subject, but I just couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to know the stability of his relationship so badly it just slipped out. 

“Couple years,” he replied openly. “You?” he asked taking me by surprise. 

“I live alone,” I informed him. 

“Good.” 

“What?” 

DAMN IT! Why did we have to reach my floor just at that precise moment?! SHIT! Did I hear him right? What did he mean by that?! 

“If you need anything else,” he smiled as I stepped off the elevator. “Just give me a call,” he said while the doors slid shut. 

FUCK! I was in the cabinet of office supplies looking for something to order in two seconds flat. 

“Mr. Yui?” Katie warily inquired. 

Shit! Weren’t we low on anything?! Pink! We only had one pack of pink post-its left. What had he given me? Yellow. Yes! “Order a new supply of pink post-its,” I told my confused assistant before returning to my office. Was it too bold? Too obvious? Damn! I got back out of my chair intent on canceling the order before I made a complete fool out of myself, but when I opened the door I heard Katie’s sweet voice saying…

“…five packs of pink…yes…thank you,” just before she hung up. 

‘Ah, gods’ I moaned mentally returning to my chair. I was making a big mess of things. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to catch on after that. Maybe he’d just think of it as an apology for having not ordered or something? Damn, I didn’t want him to think I was the kind of guy who would try to break up his relationship just so I would have a chance. I really just wanted to know more about him. Okay, so I wanted to nail him to the wall, but that’s beside the point. If there was the slightest chance that he was going to be available anytime in the future I wanted to make sure I was there and if not, then I would just be there for him if he’d let me. Whatever the cost I knew by then I wanted to be a part of his life, even if it was just as friends. I wondered as quitting time rolled around what he would think when he discovered my odd little order Monday morning. I never suspected I would see him standing at Katie’s desk smiling for all he was worth while she blushed and turned away from some flirtatious comment he’d made. My eyes caught the stack of pink post-its just as his looked up at me. 

“You didn’t have to bring them today,” I explained going to join them. 

“I was in the neighborhood,” he smiled looking around at the sound of the opening door when Brad came in. Katie’s demeanor changed instantly and she began to rummage around for her things causing a sly little smile to appear on Duo’s lips. 

“Well, good night,” she smiled amiably, all evidence of her usual flirting absent while she took Brads arm and led him away. I heard the young man ask who Duo was as they left and her replied `just the delivery boy`. Some things just never change. 

“You really didn’t have to bring them so soon,” I repeated not really knowing what else to say to him. 

“Well,” he began sitting on the edge of Katie’s desk. “I had another reason for coming actually.” 

My heart hit the roof of my mouth. What was he saying?!

“I still feel bad about how Fei treated you the other day,” he went on. Oh, yeah. Him. “So I was wondering if you’d let us buy you dinner tonight.” 

Excuse me? Dinner? Us?

“That’s not...”

“I’ll be honest with you,” he cut me off. “I have a friend in town and she’s bored stiff. You’d be doing me a big favor if you’d tag along and keep her company,” he smiled and his expression was so hopeful I found myself wanting to agree. Even if I was there as a blind date for his friend and in the company of his boyfriend, he’d still be there as well. 

“Alright,” I distantly replied. I still couldn’t believe I was going to do this. 

“Great,” he chirped standing back up. “We’ll meet you at Giavante’s in the Greenwood Center at eight then. You know the place?” he asked grinning from ear to ear. He shone like the sun on a summer’s day when he was truly happy. It was baking what few brain cells I had left, but I managed a polite confirmation. “Alright, cool. We’ll see you there then,” he said as he turned to leave. Gods, he so damn beautiful when he smiles. “Bye,” he tossed over his shoulder and I waved dumbly. 

What had I done! Why _me!? It didn’t really hit me until I looked in the mirror after my shower. Why me? He must have plenty of friends to hook his guest up with, so why did he ask someone he hardly knows? I couldn’t hope to answer that question myself. There were just too many possibilities. Maybe he really just wanted to make up for the scene the other day or maybe he wanted to prove his boyfriend wasn’t really a jerk. Maybe his friend was horrible or beastly and no one else would accept or maybe, my insanity supplied, he really liked me? I realized while I stood in front of the mirror with my third choice of attire for the night held up for inspection that it really didn’t matter. I was to be his friends escort, not his. I was only along for the ride, a distraction for his bored company when it came right down to it. That, and the fact that he already had a boyfriend on top of the fact that I’d never even thought that way about another guy before was just enough to put things into perspective. I ended up in a pair of jeans, a relatively nice, but comfortable dress shirt and my favorite denim jacket._

_Honestly, I felt a lot better once I had taken a big gulp of reality. I even began to wonder who this girl might be. I hadn’t been out on a date in a long while. It would be pleasant if she turned out to be good company. I was feeling a little nervous when I arrived, but that was mostly due to the fact that I didn’t really know these people, not to mention Duo’s boyfriend had already shown his possessive side and I couldn’t help wondering how he felt about my joining them. In the end I can’t say I really cared that much. I was doing this for Duo so come what may, I would see it through. I may not have been able to express how I felt toward him, but I could damn well try to be his friend._

_“Hiiro,” I heard him call happily when I walked in. “Hi. Wow, you look great!”_

_“Duo, I..,” shit! I wanted to return the compliment ten fold. He looked amazing dressed all in black._

_“I’ve never seen you out of a suit before,” he grinned and I just kept my big, stupid mouth shut. It was a lot safer that way._

_His party was in the waiting area as they hadn’t been seated yet. It was nice to see my date for the evening was not only a pleasant looking girl, but had good manors and a pleasing personality. I was introduced to Duo’s partner, Wufei, but I got no such warm feelings from him. He was polite, but I didn’t miss the hand on Duo’s hip in my presence, something he instantly shied away from before anyone else could see. I got the feeling this wasn’t such a rare occurrence when Hilde, my date, rolled her eyes and snickered under her breath causing Wufei’s brow to knit in irritation. It was so odd thinking of this guy and Duo together, they seemed so very different._

_“Sir?” the hostess addressed us. “Your table is ready,” she informed us stepping up for us to follow._

_“We’re still waiting for two more,” Duo told her making me curious who else might be accompanying us for the evening._

_“I would be happy to assist your additional member’s when they arrive,” she smiled, but it turned out it wasn’t necessary when Duo’s smile brightened the room once again._

_A glance at the door answered the question why when two more guys walked over to meet us and I have to admit my jaw just about hit the floor. I couldn’t believe I was really among these people. With the addition of the sweet blond and his companion, a tall, green eyed beauty with auburn hair, I felt like I had just walked into the twilight zone. Normal people are just not that good looking._

_“Hey, guys,” Duo smiled offering the blond his hand. “You’re late,” he admonished gently._

_“It's _his_ fault!” he chuckled bumping his companion with his shoulder. _

_“Is that a complaint?” his tall companion asked in a tone that all but dripped with suggestion while he leaned closer to his ear._

_“Behave,” Duo ordered playfully stern._

_Of course his friends would be gay. He was gay. Why wouldn’t his friends be gay? I have no idea what happens to my ability to reason when it comes to him. Just being around him turns me into a complete moron._

_“Trowa, Quatre. This is Mr. Hiiro Yui,” he introduced me._

_“Pleased to meet you,” Quatre smiled offering me his hand._

_“Do I know you?” I asked receiving his generosity. I couldn’t shake the feeling I had seen his face before._

_“Most people do,” his partner grinned wrapping a bold arm around his waist._

_“Just stop,” Quatre smiled leaning openly back into his lover. They were so obviously together it wasn’t even funny and they were doing very little to hide the fact from the general public. It didn’t bother me as much as I would have thought, but Duo appeared to be chewing his bottom lip into hamburger over it. “Winner,” the blond finally smiled ringing a very large bell in my brain. “Quatre Raberba Winner.”_

_Holly shit! This guy’s family owned most of the Upper East Side! They had major corporations in every country on the planet and beyond. I was prepared to feel very intimidated until he giggled when his tall lover goosed him proving he was a mere mortal just like the rest of us._

_“Nice to meet you,” I greeted offering a quick handshake to his tall companion._

_“Shall we?” Duo coaxed pulling Quatre out of Trowa’s arms and ushering him towards the waiting hostess._

_I offered my arm to Hilde who accepted with a graceful smile and followed Quatre. Duo fell into step behind us with Wufei on his heals and Trowa bringing up the rear. I can’t say for sure if Wufei actually meant for me to hear their hushed conversation, but I couldn’t help it. I have acute senses._

_“Why him!?” I heard him hiss impatiently._

_“Damn it!” Duo whispered. “I already told you. He’s the only nice, straight guy I know now stopping acting like a dick and be nice!”_

_So that was it. It wasn’t that he didn’t have friends it was that they were all gay. That’s why he chose me. It was making a little more sense. I was a bit surprised at myself when the knowledge served to make me feel more comfortable. It eased some of the tension my fantasies about him asking me because he had an interest in me were causing. He requested a table in the back, behind a large clump of silk flora and petition and I realized why fairly quickly when Trowa pulled his chair up close to Quatre’s and wrapped one long arm around the back of his chair. It appeared the couple had no qualms about expressing themselves no matter where they were, but I actually found it quiet endearing._

_The waitress came and took our orders, then was off to get our drinks. The conversation revolved around the usual pleasantries for people who are just getting to know each other. Hilde was a student like Duo, but she lived overseas. They’d met at school when she was a transfer student the summer before and became good friends. She was in engineering as well and really quite bright in a quirky, ding-a-ling kind of way. However, she had the basis to make a decent robotics engineer I had to admit that. Duo and I were more on the same level though. I really hadn’t noticed we were dominating the conversation until Wufei made his presence quiet unavoidable._

_“Just exactly _what_ is it you do again?” he asked testily. I hadn’t meant to exclude him from the conversation, but it was just so easy to talk to Duo. _

_“Robotics research and technology,” I informed him._

_“We got that part,” he sighed impatiently causing Duo’s brow to furrow disapprovingly. “So...what? You make like `Ricky the Robot` toys and such?” he grinned._

_“I’m afraid my work is not an open study,” I replied because he was annoying Duo badly enough without me letting him draw me into a pissing contest. I certainly hadn’t come along to ruin Duo’s evening._

_“Why not?” Hilde asked in innocent curiosity._

_“Our clients prefer to remain anonymous,” I explained._

_“Oooh top secret, huh?” Quatre smiled leaning forward from the shelter of his lovers embrace._

_“Don’t tease him,” Trowa admonished pulling him back again._

_“Low profile,” I explained hoping they’d just let it drop. I really couldn’t tell them anymore than that no matter how many times they asked. My work is highly sensitive. I’m not at liberty to discuss it with anyone._

_“Illegal?” Wufei intoned softly resting his arm along the back of Duo’s chair while he sat forward to retrieve his wine._

_“Excuse us,” Duo snapped suddenly snagging his wrist and pulling him from his seat toward the bathroom._

_The awkward silence left in their wake was broken only when Quatre gracefully waved down the waitress for another round of drinks and it was a good twenty minutes before they returned. The rest of us had made some attempt at small talk, but the air was thick with tension just the same. I noticed Duo’s eyes looked a bit red around the edges, but that didn’t worry me half as much as the blank expression on his face. Wufei didn’t look much better and his hand even shook when he lifted his glass and drained it in one shot._

_“Hey,” Quatre suddenly exclaimed sitting up so quickly he startled me a little. “Why don’t we go out after this?”_

_“Yeah,” Hilde grinned widely. “It’ll be fun. We can go to that little karaoke bar down the street from your place,” she suggested to Duo._

_“That’s a gay bar,” he sighed looking much older than he had before his visit to the restroom. It made my chest hurt to see him like that. “I’m sure Hiiro’s not interested in going to a place like that.”_

_“Sounds like fun actually,” I spit out from where I do not frigging know! When I thought about it, it was true though. I was more than a little interested in seeing how the other set lived by then._

_“Really?” Quatre asked and I almost laughed because he looked so cute all dumbfounded like that._

_“Sure,” I replied offering Duo a small smile I hoped was reassuring. “It doesn’t bother me,” I repeated yet again. I was feeling better all the time and it had everything to do with Duo’s mood lightening up._

_“Alright then!” Quatre beamed motioning for the check, which he insisted on picking up in honor of my introduction to the group and no one else batted an eye, so I let it slide as gracefully as possible. Some of the awkwardness bled from the group after that leaving me with the impression that the night could very well turn out to be a most enjoyable evening._

_I knew the club they were talking about because I lived in the same neighborhood after all. However, I had never been there, so I wasn’t aware it was a gay bar. Oddly enough you couldn’t tell unless you really looked. There were many mixed couples like Hilde and I as well as the same sex ones that occupied the place. It wasn’t like anyone was hanging all over each other or making out in the booths either so for the most part it resembled any other bar I’ve ever been in. The only difference was the dance floor where couples of both persuasions swayed together to the _horrendous_ rendition of Hotel California that was being preformed and my mood brightened considerably when I saw Duo laughing at the poor sap on stage. _

_Wufei was still brooding, but he was keeping it to himself. He even made an attempt to cater to Duo’s needs and got him a drink. I was a little shocked when he brought me one too, but I accepted it with as gracious a smile as I could muster. If he wanted to call a truce I was all for it. I just wanted Duo to have a good time._

_Quatre never made it to the table Hilde was leading us to as Trowa veered them off and took him in his arms in a way that spoke of long experience while he moved him out onto the dance floor. Having the veil lifted from them by being in a place that openly accepted them was a little like turning on the sun. They truly belonged together. Anyone could see how much they loved each other while they swayed softly to the music and fell deeply into each others eyes. I doubt either of them could see anything but the other by the time we found our seats._

_It was a good hour and a half later before our little group started to unwind and get comfortable. Between the happy atmosphere, hilarious performances and the drinks we were soon laughing and relaxing in a way I’ve never really experienced. Even Wufei gave into the amiable nuance. The tension between he and I still remained meaning neither of us made too much of an attempt to address each other directly, but we’d reached a point where we could relax and have some fun despite each others presence. I didn’t even mind it all that much when he put his arm around Duo’s shoulder and he didn’t push him away. I couldn’t help wishing it was my arm gently draping him, but it was the first time I saw Duo react as if he really liked being touched by his mate. I was glad they managed to put the earlier anger aside and enjoy the evening even if it wasn’t me that was making Duo happy._

_Three gin and tonics was apparently enough to get Hilde in the mood to sing. She even dragged Quatre up there with her and made a duet out of a popular pop song that was traditionally done solo. I didn’t know the name, but I recognized the melody despite the lashing it was taking by our esteemed comrades. They returned to our table through catcalls and praises from the crowd with the play list and a demand for the rest of us to sing as well._

_“Come on, Duo!” Hilde laughed plopping down on his knee while she opened the songbook on the table. “What’s that one you sang last time?” she asked browsing through the list._

_“Wait a minute?” Duo chuckled. “Why me? Go pick on Tro or something!”_

_“Oh, he never sings and you know it,” she replied huffily._

_“He might if Quat threatened to cut him off!” Duo laughed. The comment brought a bright, impish smile to Quatre’s face while he turned in his lover’s arms because Trowa had been all but holding him on his lap for the past half hour._

_“What’dya think?” Quatre chuckled slipping on into his lap and my own lap twitched unexpectedly while I watched his legs spread and slip over Trowa’s long thighs. It was becoming more and more apparent that this was something I had been missing in my life. I had never entertained the thought that I might be gay or bi, but I had to admit the atmosphere was very appealing. “Would you sing for me if I cut you off?” Quatre grinned evilly while Trowa’s hands gripped his hips pulling him closer yet._

_“You want to hear me sing?” he replied with a devilish twinkle in his one visible emerald eye. “I’ll sing for you,” he whispered leaning forward to place his lips next to his lover’s ear._

_A moment later Quatre was melting into him. We couldn’t hear the song, just a gentle, throaty tone that was quickly turning Quatre into a seething mass of twitching goo and my heart ached just to watch them. I wanted something like that for myself. Gods, who wouldn’t? It made me happy just to see them together. Their unity bore witness to the possibility that true happiness is achievable in this life. It took very little time before Quatre lost control and kissed his lover so deeply they just about fell out of the chair._

_“Damn, Tro, lighten up!” Duo laughed._

_“Let’s go home,” Trowa whispered._

_“That’d be rude,” Quatre slurred._

_I was uncertain if it was the drink or Trowa’s kiss that had hopelessly intoxicated him. The scene was so captivating I didn’t even realize my mouth was hanging open like a codfish until Trowa stood from his chair with Quatre still wrapped firmly around his hips and quickly dumped him in a nearby, out of the way booth where they could make out in relative privacy._

_“You ready?” I heard Wufei ask at some distance. My eyes were still locked on the couple while Trowa kicked back against the wall, pulled Quatre into his lap and kissing him blind. Damn good thing it was dark in there._

_“Yeah,” Duo’s tenor replied and the odd tone in his voice finally broke through the haze that had descended on me and I managed to tear my gaze from them. “You want another?” Duo asked indicating my empty glass._

_“Yes, thanks” I managed a small smile. Damn, it was awfully hot in there all of a sudden._

_“Hey, check this out!” Hilde giggled presenting the song list to Duo while Wufei went to get the drinks. “There’s a foreign section in the back. It must be the original song list that came with the equipment. Ummm odie wa tats suke,” she attempted to sound out making my flesh crawl._

_“It means `Help Me`,” I informed them and they looked up at me as if I had grown a second head. “It’s Japanese,” I explained. Didn’t they realize I was Japanese?_

_“You actually speak it?” Duo asked._

_Was it that odd? I nodded._

_“Cool!” Hilde smiled taking Wufei’s seat between us. “Here,” she said pointing out another title “What’s this say?”_

_“`Long Rivers Road`,” I translated. This was a very old list._

_“Oh, man! I wonder if they still have these songs!” she suddenly sang jumping from her seat to go find out._

_Duo just chuckled at her enthusiasm until he turned back to me and we realized we were sitting at the table alone. His eyes instantly looked around to see where Wufei was with the drinks, but he hadn’t returned yet. Mine drifted back to gaze at Trowa and Quatre who were still deep into each other in the little, unobtrusive booth before his found their way back to the table._

_“Embarrassed?” he asked light heartedly and I realized I was staring at them again when he said it. It must have looked like I was shocked by their behavior._

_“Envious,” I corrected._

_The comment brought a curious look to his eyes, but he kept whatever question had popped into his mind to himself._

_“Have they known each other long?” I asked to break the awkward silence._

_Duo snorted into his ice. “Forever,” he chuckled. “Trowa’s a ward of the Winner estate. They were cradle mates.”_

_Wow. No wonder they were so in tune with each other. If they’d been together since they were babies it was no wonder they fit together so well, but, “They act like newlyweds,” I observed wryly. What a spectacular relationship._

_“They’ve always been like that,” Duo explained. “Joined at the hip,” he chuckled._

_“And the heart,” I commented._

_It earned me another of those quizzical glances. “It really just doesn’t bother you does it?” he smiled._

_“No,” I replied feeling for once that he had understood something of what I was actually feeling._

_“Let’s dance,” Wufei suddenly broke in setting our drinks down a bit roughly on the table and I had to restrain myself to keep from jumping. I hadn’t noticed his return at all._

_“Oh, my god!” Hilde squealed bounding up to the table. “Hiiro! Please tell me you know some of these songs!” she gushed opening the book for me._

_“What?” I stuttered nervously._

_“They still have these in the play list! You _have_ to sing one!” she insisted. _

_“Don’t bully him,” Duo cut in._

_“You speak Japanese?” Wufei asked leaning over to get a look at the titles._

_“It is my native tongue,” I pointed out._

_“But your English is so good,” Duo commented._

_“I’ve been in the states for a long time,” I explained._

_“Here,” Hilde cut in. “What’s this one?”_

_“Two Mares,” I replied. “An old folk song.”_

_“Which one has a beat?” she asked flipping more pages._

_“Your eyes are blue,” Wufei commented while his black eyes narrowed suspiciously as if he didn’t trust my heritage._

_“My great grandfather was Scandinavian,” I explained._

_“I thought you were a little muscular for a Japanese guy,” Hilde smiled. “Come on,” she said suddenly taking me by the wrist and pulling me from my chair._

_“Lay off, Hilde!” Duo snapped somewhat ferociously. “Maybe he doesn’t want to!”_

_“It’s alright,” I assured him bringing a dazed expression to his beautiful face and I couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t mind.” It was hard to pull my eyes from his and allow the bouncing girl to guide me to the stage._

_The list wasn’t all that long leaving me little to choose from. The songs were old as well, though that wasn’t a problem since I hadn’t been to Japan in ages and I didn’t know any of the popular music anyway. I ended up choosing a lively little tune that was always a big hit at camp when I was young. At least I remembered the words for the most part and the melody was fine for dancing. Hilde remained on the stage with me giving me a little moral support that settled my nerves, but honestly I didn’t care. I’m not that bad at singing to be too embarrassed by it. It comes from being born in a culture that embraces such things I suppose. In any case, I had a pretty good time entertaining the crowd especially when I noticed that Duo had taken his lover up on the dance invitation during my song. The DJ made a big deal out of the fact that it was a Japanese song going so far as to give a brief, albeit slightly incorrect, history on the birth of karaoke before I sang. I was coerced into doing two more songs before they finally decided to give someone else a shot at the mic and allowed me to return to my seat._

_“Wow!” Quatre gushed upon my return. Apparently, the couple had gotten their fill for the moment and returned to us. “That was amazing! You’re a really good singer,” he praised._

_“Thanks,” I smiled reaching for my neglected drink. My throat was dry from the singing, so I ended up downing most of it before I set it back down._

_“Okay,” Hilde said turning to Duo. “Your turn!” she commanded plopping the song list down in front of him._

_“Alright already,” Duo laughed and the sound of it lifted my heart up until it felt as if it had sprouted wings. I just couldn’t stop looking at him. “Wench! Lay off! I can pick my own!” he grumbled snatching the book from her hands while she giggled. “Okay, fine,” he said standing up. “Put’cher dancing shoes on,” he grinned adding an exasperating, “Come on, Hilde. Lets rock this joint,” while he pulled the giggling girl from her seat and across the floor._

_“HooAhh!” Quatre suddenly crowed jumping up as well. “Com’on,” he urged pulling Trowa from his seat. “This is going to be good!” I heard him say while he dragged his partner toward the dance floor._

_“Shit, here we go again,” Wufei sighed sinking down deeper into his chair and I suddenly realized I was now sitting at the table alone with _him_. Ouch. _

_“Is he that bad?” I asked in an attempt to be friendly._

_“No,” was all he said as he drained his glass. “Just watch,” he added dejectedly setting the empty glass back down._

_It was obvious some of the patrons recognized Duo when he stepped on stage from the uproar it caused and I guessed pretty quickly it wasn’t uncommon for him. It became apparent just how often when he grabbed the mic and suddenly took over the entire club._

_“DO YOU WANNA DANCE!?!” he screamed increasing the energy in the room ten fold as the crowd suddenly sprang to life in exuberant response. “Pick up yer partner’s ladies and lads and if ya aint got a partner grab hold of a chair cuz their aint gonna be no sittin’n sulkin tonight!” spilled from his lips so fast I could hardly catch all the words as he moved along the front edge of the stage drawing the pure, raw energy from the crowd into himself. My heart was beating so fast already I couldn’t stay in my seat and ended up standing so I could see better. Hilde was on stage as well, off to the left and back a bit waving her hands and clapping in the air to encourage the swell of fans to join in._

_“Heat it up!” Duo yelled snatching the mic from the stand he’d been dragging around the stage while a hot drum solo began the music’s descent on the club._

_I recognized the song immediately though I didn’t know the name. It is a high energy piece filled with mind numbing drum beats and electrifying horns and my eyes just about bugged out when Duo did a little run across the stage towards Hilde. His feet suddenly stopped so that he slid on his heal right up until his arm wrapped around her waist and on the first detrimental note of the horns he bent her back at the waist so far it looked like she might break, then snapped her back up as they tore into a jitter bug that matched the electrifying tune perfectly._

_The club was suddenly transformed into a seething den of pure energy as every body in the place exploded in jubilant dance. Everybody except Wufei who had decided that the bottom of the table would be more interesting as he sank even further down into his chair. I couldn’t stay with him though, there was just too much life in the place to stay still. I ended up leaving him to sulk on his own and heading out onto the dance floor so I could get a better view of the show._

_Duo sang the song never missing a step in his dance with Hilde. It was as if they’d done this a hundred times before. It was truly incredible and Duo, dear God! He was a natural phenomenon! His voice was perfect, his delivery sublime, everything about him screamed professional entertainer. I couldn’t believe he was delivering Post It pads for a living with a talent like that! What in the hell was he thinking? I noticed Trowa and Quatre had cleared a small area of the floor to call their own while they mimicked some of the moves Duo was putting on Hilde on stage. Trowa’s movement had a grace one might expect of a lifetime of dedication. They were, as always, amazing to watch, but nothing could have taken my eyes off of Duo for very long._

_My breath caught when he suddenly spun Hilde away and fell back into the crowd trusting them to catch him and push him back up on stage. I felt more alive in that moment than I had in my entire life. The song ended with the expected explosive applause that included my own over exuberant approval. There was a demand for an encore, but Duo graciously refused wading into the sea of admirers, the first face he saw being Wufei’s when he fell into step behind him glaring at anyone who tried to get too close. I felt a little bit of a kinship toward him for once while he defended his lovers back from the numerous attempts to grope, pinch or otherwise fondle him as he moved back towards our table. For the first time I realized he must have to cope with a lot of this having Duo for a lover. When I thought about it, it hit me that Duo must get propositioned on a daily basis. It made me wonder how I would cope if it were my lover that was so popular, but I couldn’t see me getting so worked up over it. Duo just didn’t seem like the type that couldn’t handle himself well enough to fend off anyone that he didn’t want. I guess Wufei just had an over developed need to protect, but it was a bit tragic that Duo was the one to pay for it._

_“Do you _have_ to show off so much?” Wufei grumbled pulling Duo’s chair out for him. Duo’s eyes were still crackling with energy from his performance while he laughed and took his seat. _

_“Ah, damn!” he breathed draining his glass. “That was fun. Just like old times, huh, Hilde?”_

_“Gods!” she laughed. “We haven’t done that number since the Colonies show last year. I almost missed the third turn!” she giggled._

_“You were great,” Duo commended her._

_“You did this professionally?” I had to know._

_“Oh, hell no,” he snorted._

_“We never got that far,” Hilde explained. “We just did some armature competitions before college.”_

_“You’re amazing,” I told them because it was true._

_Duos smile cut through me like a hot knife, but he didn’t get a chance to say what was on his mind before Wufei cut him off. “It’s amazing they passed their entry exams with the amount of time they were putting into that game,” he said coolly._

_“Oh, ease up,” Quatre’s bright voice intoned when he and Trowa joined us with a fresh round of drinks. “You’re too practical sometimes. Let them enjoy themselves.”_

_“Ahh, he’s right though,” Hilde sighed. “College first. We can always play around later when things aren’t so busy.”_

_“But you could make a very good living with your talent,” I observed earning me a dark glare from Wufei and a grateful smile from Duo._

_“There’s no security in that lifestyle,” Wufei countered, but I can’t say I agreed. There are innumerable successful entertainers that make a very good living working even just part time. “Duo has other talents that are more marketable,” he argued. I wasn’t about to get into another pissing contest with him, so I just let it go. However, I couldn’t help wondering if his concern was for Duo’s future, or his own._

_The rest of the night went by quickly and I found myself back at my apartment after bidding them all goodnight. Duo mentioned that Hilde would be in town for the next month and insisted we trade phone numbers. I didn’t mind, she’s a very pleasant person to spend time with and I really didn’t get the impression that she was going to fall in love with me, so I saw no reason not to keep her company. And if it was also a good opportunity to keep in touch with Duo outside of work it was only a very happy coincidence._

_Hilde called me the following day to invite me along on her cultural site seeing trip. It seemed Duo worked on Saturdays as well and Wufei, well I didn’t ask, but he didn’t really seem like the site seeing type. I offered to pick her up in my truck, but she said she’d already borrowed Duo’s car so we took it. I wasn’t at all shocked to find it was a little, red convertible because it was just the type of car I would have expected someone as brightly free spirited as him to drive. We had a very good time visiting the current shows at the local museums. She even took me to see a short play at the theater she and Duo used to perform in._

_The way she talked I got the impression Wufei had a lot to do with their decision to put the entertainment career on hold for a while. It was shortly after they got together that Duo announced his enrollment in college leaving Hilde without a partner, so she followed suit hoping that once they graduated they might be able to pick things back up again, but I had a feeling Wufei had other plans. It made me sad to think of Duo caged in a life like mine, stuck behind some desk somewhere with clipped wings. When I really thought about it, it made me a little angry as well. Who was Wufei trying to protect? Duo or himself? It seemed I was asking that question a lot lately._

_Hilde and I caught a movie that Thursday night. Wufei had a company party to attend that he and Duo were going to, so I was called to keep her company. I picked her up at their apartment and got to see Duo for a few minutes while I waited for her to finish getting ready. It was so damn hard not to stain my shirt with the drool salivating off my chin when I saw him in a tux. He even smelled intoxicating and I was kind of relieved when they left and I managed to take a full breath. Hooooly...damn._

_“You okay?”_

_“Hn?”_

_“You look a little pale,” my date smiled in concern._

_“I’m fine,” I assured her. “Shall we?”_

_That weekend we all went to a craft show together where I bought Hilde a necklace she’d admired as a souvenir earning me a happy kiss on the cheek that made me feel as if I had just adopted a baby sister. She really was just too adorable. Wufei seemed unreasonably arrogant after that for some reason sticking so close to Duo he was red in the face with irritation before we worked our way to the food vendors._

_“Would you get me a burger and fries?” he suddenly asked his lover turning on him in such a way I was surprised he hadn’t smacked him instead of speaking to him._

_“Sure,” Wufei replied looking as cross as ever._

_“Thanks. I’m going to get us some lemonade,” he sighed dejectedly pushing Wufei’s wandering hands back down to his sides before walking away._

_“Hey, Duo, wait up!” Hilde called after him flashing an apologetic glance at me. “I’ll give you a hand.”_

_“What would you like?” I asked after her._

_“Umm...a chicken salad...thanks!” she shouted, then went to join her agitated friend._

_Wufei and I managed to get the food without saying a single word to each other, but the blissful silence was broken the moment we turned to look for our missing companions and saw them talking to a young man over by the lemonade stand._

_“Damn it,” Wufei growled as his eyes flashed dangerously while he sized the new guy up._

_“What?” I asked clueless as to what was angering him._

_“I can’t fucking turn my damn head,” he sighed in frustration. “Why in the hell can’t he just tell them to get lost?”_

_“He’s only talking to him,” I pointed out._

_“That’s all it takes,” he informed me while we walked toward them._

_“You don’t think your being a little dramatic?” I asked earning me a hard glare. “I don’t mean to butt in,” I explained. “It’s just that Duo seems a little annoyed. Like he feels like you don’t trust him.”_

_“What do you care?” he scoffed._

_“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I would just hate to see him get hurt I guess. He doesn’t act like he wants to loose you.”_

_“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?” he demanded stopping suddenly._

_“Nothing,” I shook my head defensively. “It’s none of my business. Sorry,” I offered hoping that would put an end to it._

_Duo helped out by calling to us just then, so we went to join him and his friend. He introduced the young man to us as Kyle, a work associate that took care of the west side of town. Wufei managed to slip tidily in between them forcing the guy to step back a little and Duo’s brow to knit in frustration before the brief encounter was over and the guy went on his way. Either he hadn’t heard a word I had said to him or he just didn’t care because he continued his over protective advances that day until Duo finally popped and stormed off in a rage leaving me to see Hilde home. She’d apologized for him a couple of times before I dropped her off at the entrance to their building and we could see the shadows inside waving their arms around as the argument raged on. I offered to take her for coffee so they’d have some time to simmer down, but she only sighed and said she might be able to help calm them if she went on up leaving me to worry over the matter as the outsider once again._

_I couldn’t get to sleep that night worrying over how Duo was doing. I just couldn’t stand the idea of him being upset like that and over such a stupid thing too. There was no doubt in my mind if Wufei kept it up he’d end up loosing him for real. There wasn’t much I could do about it though. It was so damn frustrating I ended up calling Hilde’s cell phone at two in the morning to ask if they were okay. She was pretty vague having been woken from sleep at such an hour, but it eased my mind to hear they had worked things out and I finally fell asleep after that._

_I didn’t hear anything more from any of them until the following Thursday when I finally couldn’t take it anymore and put in an order of Post It pads so Duo would come by. He seemed happy enough to see me when he arrived with the lame order. Katie was a little over enthusiastic since I hadn’t been ordering as often since I was spending time with him and his friends outside the office. I thought she was going have a cow when he asked if he could speak to me privately for a moment._

_I was feeling a little anxious about the request myself when I shut the door to my office and turned to see him standing there in those tight blue jeans and riders gloves. Damn it, if he isn’t the sexiest creature that ever walked the frigging planet!_

_“Is…” Wait...Was that _my_ voice? Try again. “Is everything alright?” I asked in a much more manly tone. _

_“Oh, yeah,” he smiled, but there was something odd in his voice. “I just wanted to ask you a favor,” he confessed and my heart just about split my chest it started so hard. What was he about to ask me? Gods! My mind was supplying me with any number of nasty little fantasies that involved the office furniture and a bottle of hand lotion while his mouth dropped slowly open, “...for Hilde,” he finished bringing my indecent tirade to a screeching halt._

_“Oh...umm,” Damn. Don’t blush. Do not blush! “What is it?” I managed to ask without my voice cracking._

_“She’s thinking about transferring here,” he told me. “But she needs a work visa and a job before they’ll accept her application,” he explained. “I was wondering if you might have an opening?”_

_Son of a bitch! What in the hell was wrong with me? I thought I was more composed than that! “Of course,” I answered burying my indiscretions as deeply as possible in the back of my seedy, little mind. “I’m sure we can find a place for her. Part time okay?”_

_“Yeah,” he smiled. “That’d be great actually. She’s going to need time for her classes, so it’ll work out fine.”_

_“When does she need to start?” I asked checking the schedule for a spot, but I lost my concentration when he took two steps closer to me to stand next to my desk. I couldn’t even see the damn paper in front of me with him that close._

_“Whatever’s good for you,” he said in a soft tone that made my body ache and my heart cry out._

_“Umm...” Gods...what the hell? Hilde...work...schedule...shit!_

_“Looks like there’s an open spot next Monday,” he observed reaching out to place his finger on the page right next to my hand, right where my fingers were, so close I could feel the heat of his skin. Awww, damn…_

_“Duo…” I never got to finish that thought when the door suddenly burst open and Wufei stormed in with Katie hot on his heals._

_“Sir! You can’t just…”_

_“What are you doing with him?!” he growled red faced and fit to be tied._

_“Damn it, Fei do _not_ do this!” Duo countered bowing up instantly. _

_“What in the hells going on between you two?!” Wufei demanded._

_“It’s my god damn job you idiot!” Duo barked. “That’s how we met, remember! I deliver here!”_

_“Don’t go off like I’m stupid!” Wufei countered. “Delivery’s don’t happen in the bosses office!”_

_“Holy shit,” Duo suddenly gasped. “You followed me.”_

_“I knew there was more going on here than you were telling me!” Wufei accused and my heart was breaking with every, single word while I watched Duo’s expression changing from anger to pain._

_“He asked me to give Hilde a job,” I tied to explain._

_“Son of a bitch,” Duo whispered distantly turning to lean back against my desk and there was something very final going on deep in his amethyst eyes. “He’s not even gay and you….”_

_“So what!?” Wufei growled heatedly. “Its not like it’d be the first time you’ve seduced a straight guy!”_

_“What?” What was he saying?_

_“I’ve never...” Duo started to defend himself, but Wufei was in a rant and cut him off._

_“You don’t fucking have to!” he bellowed. Katie had chosen the low road and bowed out shutting the door behind her. “They fall at your damn feet! You just don’t get it do you?! You’re too fucking beautiful for your own damn good! You can’t just go around offering yourself to people like this!!” he shouted causing a painful wrinkle to appear in Duo’s forehead. “I’ve seen you looking at him, damn it!” he accused reaching out to take him by the upper arms. “Don’t lie to me!”_

_“That’s enough!” I barked startling both of them. “Let him go,” I demanded in a tone that brooked no room for argument and I was happy to see him comply. I really didn’t want to hurt him. “I understand your frustration,” I told him, “but you’re wrong. He’s done nothing to make me think there’s even the slightest attraction on his part.” What in the hell was I doing? Damn it. Duo’s eyes were so sad I wanted to just gather him in my arms and make it all right somehow._

_“I can’t do this anymore,” Duo softly intoned dropping his eyes to the floor._

_“What?” Wufei gasped looking very much as if he’d been punched in the stomach._

_“You’re never going to trust me,” Duo replied resolutely._

_I hated myself for the hope that sprang to life in my heart. I truly wanted him to be happy, but I just could not stop myself from hoping that this would open the door for my own happiness as well._

_“Duo, I…” Wufei started, but Duo ignored him turning to me instead._

_“Sorry about this,” he said coolly, as if his thoughts were perfectly collected and organized even in the face of his current situation. “I’ll tell Hilde to give you a call and set up a schedule,” he told me walking toward the door. He stopped for a moment, then looked back at Wufei. “I’m going to Quat’s. I’ll pick up my things tomorrow,” he told him before walking out the door. Wufei stood for a moment clearly in shock before he suddenly bolted for the door calling after him and disappeared from sight._

_It took a long time for me to assimilate what had just happened. At least it felt like a long time, but in reality it had only been long enough for Katie to come to the door and knock tentatively._

_“Mr. Yui?” she inquired softly while I sank into my over stuffed, leather chair completely bewildered by the incident. “Is everything alright?”_

_“Hm? Oh, yes, it's fine,” I lied._

_“Katie?” I heard Brad call. Was it already that late?_

_“Coming,” she answered. “Is there anything else you need?” she asked and the question was laced with concern, but there really wasn’t anything she could do._

_“No, thank you. Have a good evening,” I replied and she smiled and left me to stew._

_I didn’t sleep well after Duo and Wufei’s quarrel in my office wondering how Duo was doing, if he’d really left Wufei and what his state of mind was. Come Sunday that week I couldn’t stand it anymore and broke down and called Hilde using the excuse that I needed to set up her schedule. That took all of five minutes leaving us to spend the next two hours talking about Duo. I was a little shocked to hear he had actually gone through with it even though I was there when he made up his mind. I could still see the acceptance of the end of his relationship in his eyes. She said Wufei took it pretty badly despite the fact that everyone saw it coming and she ended up spending a lot of her time consoling her heart broken housemate. In the end she and Duo decided to get an apartment together once things settled down. Duo had indeed gone to Quatre’s on the Upper East Side, a neighborhood of gated communities and mansions where Quatre’s family owned a home. She said Duo had been quiet, but he didn’t appear to be devastated. The separation had been a long time coming from her point of view meaning he had no doubt been preparing himself for the inevitable for a long time. Now it was more a matter of transition than any real wound._

_I didn’t really know how to feel. I wanted to rush over there and lay my claim, but that would have been not only monumentally stupid, but immoral as well. I didn’t want a rebound relationship. Duo deserved so much more than that. Hell, I wasn’t even sure I really wanted a relationship at all to be honest. It was easy to fantasize about him, but when I thought about actually touching him my mind went blank and I lost the feeling in my toes. Over excited? Perhaps, but I couldn’t imagine what it would really feel like to hold him in my arms. I have never held a man in my life. What would his body really feel like? Would it be soft and warm like a woman’s or harder like my own? No, he’s leaner than I am. Like the curve of his back; it doesn’t really end when his back does. It just transitions subtly into the round, firm flesh of his ass._

_“…ro?… Hiiro!”_

_“Hn?”_

_“I said is this alright?” Hilde huffed in frustration, but I couldn’t blame her. I had zoned out like that twice already._

_“Yes. That’s it,” I replied glancing over her work. She’s not too bad with schematics._

_It had been another week since that fateful day in my office and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. The knowledge that he was free was driving me insane! He had made a delivery the week before and seemed his usual self other than the fact that his attention was lavished mostly on Hilde instead of me. Katie didn’t take it too well either. She copped an attitude with Hilde the moment he left. It wasn’t a hateful thing, but it was annoying just the same, but she gradually became amiable again, so I let it pass without comment._

_I, on the other hand, was loosing it. I had put in another mock order just so I could see his face again that following Tuesday, which was a day that Hilde has the afternoons off. I almost missed him as he’d arrived early and about had a stroke when I saw the slight redness around his eyes. Something had happened. He was so brief with me it sent a sudden fear through my chest that he might be angry with me for some reason. Had I said something odd to Hilde? What in the hell was going on?_

_“Duo!” I called after him when he made a hasty retreat snatching up his bike as he went, but there was no way he was getting away like that. I was in the elevator before the doors could shut. “What happened?” I panted as the terror I felt at seeing him leaving like that was still fresh in my veins. I couldn’t believe how frightened I was._

_“I...damn it,” he choked out while tears welled up in his beautiful eyes tearing a new piece of my heart right out of my chest while he abandoned his bike and slid slowly down the elevator wall. “He’s...he’s been having an affair all along,” he sobbed and I wanted to die right then and there. Die or kill Wufei. It just hurt so damn much to see him in pain. “That’s why...that’s why he was so jealous. All along…damn it.”_

_Something inside me snapped in that moment and I just didn’t care anymore. I hit the stop button on the elevator and fell to my knees pulling him into a tight embrace and he didn’t resist, he couldn’t have. I wasn’t about to let him sit there like that all alone._

_“He told me...last night,” he sobbed into my shoulder. “Said he couldn’t deal with the guilt anymore.”_

_“Shhh,” I soothed petting the back of his hair while I held him close. It wasn’t anything like I imagined. He wasn’t soft or hard, he was just, Duo. What I felt with him clinging tightly to my chest as his tears soaked my shoulder and his fingers gripped desperately to the back of my dress shirt scared me more than anything I’ve ever felt in my life. I’m not sure exactly when it happened, but there was no turning back. I was seriously in love with him. No doubt about it._

_“Come on,” I told him once he settled down. “I’m taking you home.”_

_“You don’t have to…” he began, but dropped the sentence when he saw the look in my eyes. “Why are you so kind to me?” he choked, but I couldn’t bring myself to answer him. It wasn’t the time to be confessing my feelings and confusing him more, so I offered him my handkerchief instead of a reply._

_“Thanks,” he smiled while I reached to restart the elevator, but his hand came up before I could reach the button freezing me solid the moment his fingertips touched my skin._

_“Hiiro?”_

_His position put him in the crick of my arms, which meant his face was only about eight inches from mine and I felt an incredible force pulling me toward him, saw the sparkle in his fathomless eyes before they began to slip slowly shut as his chin lifted slightly in acceptance of something I wanted more than life itself. It physically hurt to pull away from that moment devoid of his touch, but I just couldn’t let our first kiss happen like that. Not with his eyes still glistening with tears over another man. When I claimed him I wanted all of him, period. There was an awkward little moment where he blushed prettily before I got us moving again and though I know its odd to think of a man being able to blush prettily, he’s a master at it._

_I called Katie on my cell phone and had her lock up for the day. The Upper East Side was a bit of a drive from my building, a good forty-five minutes even without rush hour traffic and he remained quiet staring out of the window a lot until I finally got enough of it. I wanted to make him my partner for life, there certainly wasn’t any reason for me to be shy about asking about his personal problems anymore._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Hm?” he hummed pulling his gaze back from the window. “Not much to tell really,” he sighed. “He’s been seeing the guy for a few months. Some big shot in his company,” he snorted. “And the whole time he was accusing me,” he said softly looking back out the window._

_“Why did he want you to know now?” I wondered. It didn’t really make sense to go back and tell Duo about it once they’d broken up. Was he just being cruel or was there some other reason?_

_“Said he couldn’t see his life without me in it,” he snorted angrily. “That he wanted to start over and save our friendship. What a crock.”_

_As much as I hated to admit it, it was the answer I was hoping for. “You don’t believe him?”_

_“Why in the hell would I?!” he snapped, then offered me an apologetic look. “It doesn’t matter. He got what he wanted. He doesn’t need me.”_

_“Then why did he come back?” I wondered again._

_“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Best of both worlds?” he chuckled._

_“Did he want to sleep with you?”_

_There was a short pause as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer before he replied, “No.”_

_“Do you think there’s a possibility that he was being sincere about wanting to be your friend?”_

_“What is with you?” he asked suddenly. “Why are you all on his side?”_

_“I’m not,” I countered quickly. “I just…wonder. He must care for you or he wouldn’t have taken you for a lover,” I reasoned. “It just makes sense that he wouldn’t want to give up on someone he cares about.”_

_“It’s his fault,” he said stubbornly._

_“Absolutely,” I agreed. “But, you’re not the only one suffering right?” I pointed out gaining me a hard glance. “He has to be hurting if he went through the trouble to come back and ask for your forgiveness. If you didn’t matter to him, he wouldn’t have bothered.”_

_“He left me alone,” he said softly turning toward his window again._

_“You’re not alone,” I countered. His gaze was intense and lingering after that comment and left me feeling like if I didn’t say something else I was going to have a large hole in the side of my head. “You have Quatre, Trowa…Hilde,” I reminded him feeling a little less uncomfortable when the intensity of his gaze eased up. “Me,” I added not daring to look at him. “You’ll be fine,” I assured him in what I hoped was a lighthearted tone. “Would it bother you if I stopped by to have a talk with him?”_

_“What?” he gasped. “Why?”_

_“I’d like to see if he’s doing alright,” I admitted. If anything Wufei was saying was true, then Duo wasn’t the only one who needed a shoulder to lean on._

_“I’m sure he’s got all the comfort he needs,” he growled sarcastically. Gods he even looked cute when he was being an ass._

_“Do you really think this other guy can heal this wound?” I asked._

_“What wound?!” he barked. “He’s got what he wants! What in the hell does he have to be wounded over?!”_

_“He still lost you,” I reminded him._

_“I...he’s just…” he stammered trying to grasp what I was talking about. “Who in the hell are you? Buddha?” was what he finally settled on._

_“Are you really unconcerned about how he’s dealing with all this?” I asked ignoring the playful jibe._

_He paused a moment, then leaned back and sighed. “No,” he admitted. “I’m hurt, but I can’t bring myself to hate him. We were never all that good together. I just wish he’d have been honest with me you know?” Ooookay, now we were getting somewhere. “All he had to do was tell me he liked someone else and we could have moved on a long time ago. Why in the hell couldn’t he just say what was on his mind instead of sneaking around like that? I mean, I tried to be good to him.”_

_Yep. That broke the dam. I was so happy to be flooded in the wave of frustration that had been bottled up inside him I couldn’t stop the silly little smirk on my face while he continued to let it all out. This was the very thing I was born for, to be there for him, to see him healing and growing and finding all the things that brought him joy. He didn’t slow down until we turned into the drive of Quatre’s manor half an hour later._

_“Damn,” I sighed taking in the grounds and high, iron gate. “Nice.”_

_“Yeah,” he smiled and I mean really smiled like he didn’t have a care in the world. It made my toes twitch I wanted to hold him so badly. “Listen,” he said turning to face me after I rang the buzzer. “Did you mean it when you said you’d go talk to him?”_

_“Yes,” I replied. I was planning to whether he liked it or not actually._

_“Tell him I’m okay,” he requested. “If he asks. Tell him he can call me if he wants to.”_

_I felt a pain in my chest when he said it because I couldn’t help wondering if he was backsliding a little. “Do you want to try and get him back?” I asked._

_“No,” he replied calmly. “I want him to be happy.”_

_Yes._

_“Duo!” Quatre greeted coming down the steps of the house when we pulled up with his worry for his friend arriving in an unexpected vehicle written in his big, cerulean eyes. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”_

_“I’m fine,” Duo smiled getting out and I stepped out as well. “Hiiro just gave me a ride home.”_

_“Duo?” he repeated curiously looking him over. “You’re sure you’re okay?”_

_“Great,” he smiled pulling his bike from the bed of my truck. “I’m going to put this in the garage. Be right back,” he grinned hopping on it as the garage appeared to be some distance away. “Don’t run off before I get back,” he called over his shoulder bringing a smile to my face._

_“What happened?” Quatre demanded suddenly seizing my arm._

_“Nothing,” I chuckled. “We just had a talk.”_

_“What’d he say?” he insisted. “He hasn’t smiled like that since he came here! Tell me everything. What’d you say to him? And after last night! Did he tell you about last night?”_

_“Yes,” I confirmed prying his hand from my bruised arm._

_“Leave his arm intact,” Trowa’s even tone sounded nearby._

_“Oh, Trowa!” Quatre beamed immediately transferring his grasp to his lovers arm. “Wait till you see Duo! He was practically his old self again.”_

_“Join us for dinner?” Trowa asked me ignoring the comment._

_“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea!” Quatre smiled. “I’ll go tell cook. I hope you like salmon bisque,” he threw back over his shoulder before disappearing through the grand double doors at the top of the stairs._

_“I should really get home.” In reality I wanted to stop by and see Wufei on my way._

_“And miss dinner with Duo?” Trowa smirked and there was a lot more in that smirk than humor. “He’d be disappointed if you didn’t stay,” he smiled and I suddenly felt as if I had been stripped bear and hung out for public viewing._

_“I...have an errand to run,” I explained._

_I had no idea what to think when his presence was suddenly so close to me I could almost feel his breath on my face. He’s quiet imposing for a thin man. “He likes to take an evening swim after dinner,” he informed me. “Are you sure you won’t stay?”_

_Damn! That was _not_ playing fair! “I guess I could put it off until tomorrow,” I distantly replied. _

_He chuckled slowly, a bit alarmingly actually, as he backed off. “I thought you might say that,” he nodded. “Come on in, Duo should be back shortly.”_

_“Am I really so transparent?” I asked following him up the stairs because it was pretty obvious he had my number. I saw no reason to pretend otherwise._

_“It’s not so hard to spot a man in love,” he told me opening the door and smiling at his little, blond lover when he came down the hall, “When you truly understand how it feels.”_

_Duo came bouncing on one foot out of a doorway down the hall and it looked like he’d gotten something caught on his heal and was trying to get it off without stopping. I just about busted out laughing at him, but managed to keep it down to a tight chuckle and that evening turned out to be one of my fondest memories. It was wonderful to just sit and eat with them. They’re so comfortable with themselves it made me feel as if I had stepped into a storybook dream. And Duo. I had never seen him so relaxed before. It was mesmerizing just to hear him laugh and I got to hear some stories about his and Hilde’s escapades after dinner over drinks. I couldn’t believe he’d given that life up for something as boring as engineering. They'd had so much fun from the sound of it. I just couldn’t see why they couldn’t have kept it up and taken classes on the side._

_“Why don’t you perform anymore?” I asked from my cozy seat in the lounge chair I was camped in._

_“Between work and school there really isn’t time,” he replied still giggling at a comment Quatre had made before my question._

_Trowa had him snuggled under his arm half on his lap where he leaned back into the corner of one of the deep couches. They looked so natural it never even occurred to me they were the same sex. Duo was in the chair beside me mirroring my position with his head resting on the left side of his chair, mine on my right._

_“Seems like you could make more money performing than delivering Post It pads,” I mused._

_“It’s not that easy,” he informed me. “There’re auditions and photo shoots, contacts, modeling, you name it. It’s not easy making a break in show biz,” he sighed letting his arm fall over the edge of his chair and I was acutely aware of the appendage, as it was only inches from my own._

_“You don’t have to be famous to make a living in entertainment,” I reminded him._

_“Well,” he replied thoughtfully. “No, I guess not, but isn’t that the point of performing? To be rich and famous?”_

_“What’s the difference as long as it makes you happy?”_

_“Well, I...hm,” he replied oh, so articulately. It was so adorable I couldn’t help but smile._

_“Why not try something smaller? Just to pay the bills,” I suggested._

_“Like what?” he wondered thinking seriously about what I was saying._

_“You could do radio,” I prompted._

_“You know someone with a station?” he snorted. “They want you to do internships for free before they’ll pay you.”_

_“No,” I replied. “But you do,” I said smiling at Quatre who’s big eyes suddenly popped open as a tidal wave of comprehension washed through their ocean green depths._

_“OMYGOD!” he gasped sitting up suddenly. “I do! Remember, Trowa?” he asked turning to his disgruntled lover who had obviously been enjoying their cozy niche. “Father gave me that one down on Broadway last year for my birthday.” I rolled my eyes. Only a Winner would get a radio station for a birthday present. I knew he owned it because I sometimes advertised products there. “It’d be perfect! You can do jingles and commercials, even remote broadcasts if the manager thinks your good enough!”_

_“Wait,” Duo chuckled. “You’re serious?”_

_“Of course!” he gushed. “You’re perfect! You can sing, you love performing. Why not? With talent fee’s and a base salary you’d make a lot more than you can delivering office supplies!”_

_“Can’t do it,” Duo teased kicking back so that his hand almost brushed mine and it amazed me that my breath actually caught in my throat when it breezed by._

_“Why not?” Quatre whined._

_“Because if I do that Hiiro’s going to run out of Post It pads,” he grinned playfully. Damn. I could seriously get used to this._

_We decided in the end that my supply of Post It pads wasn’t as important as Duo’s happiness and made him promise to go to an interview with the station manager the next week. It was so cozy and comfortable just relaxing and enjoying their company I didn’t want the evening to end, but it was past eight by then and I had to work the next day. I was just about to say my good nights when Duo stood from his chair and slipped off his coat._

_“Want to go for a swim?” he asked as innocently as you please. Just like that. With no regard for the instant rushing of blood in my ears._

_“I...I...I...w...w…wha…” Damn it!_

_“Come on,” he grinned popping the top button on his shirt. “It’s a great way to unwind before bed,” he said while he wandered out the double French doors that led to the pool outside._

_I watched while he slipped the shirt off his shoulders. I watched as it pooled in a silken puddle on the ground behind him fully exposing his exquisitely sculpted back. I watched while his hands moved to his waistband and popped the button on his pants letting the material slowly sag gradually exposing what was beneath and literally jumped clean out of my chair._

_“I have to go!” I barked trying to tame my hammering heart._

_“What?” he asked turning back to face me. Aw shit, his pants were undone! He looked like a god standing there in the dim light in front of the sparkling water. I couldn’t breathe._

_“I need to get home,” I repeated sitting down my half empty glass._

_“Wait,” he said while I went to get my coat. “I’m wearing a suit!” he told me stopping me in my tracks. “Did you think I was going to strip right here in front of you?” he asked sounding hurt and angered by the idea while he retreated to the poolside._

_I had no idea what I thought other than I wanted to dive on him and ravage him until he couldn’t move. Suit? No. I wasn’t worrying about a suit._

_“He always wears one under his clothes when he stays with us,” Trowa smirked, damn him. “There’re extra ones in the pool house. You should stay and have a swim,” he coaxed. “Or you might offend him,” he grinned like the demon I was discovering he truly was._

_“He’s not going to bite,” Quatre added crossly and I realized he was offended by my reaction. It obviously appeared to them that I was uncomfortable with their sexuality._

_Trowa used the opportunity to tease me some more by pulling his annoyed, little lover close against his chest and nuzzling his ear. “Don’t say things that might disappoint our guest,” he smirked causing his golden brow to furrow._

_My eyes flickered toward the doors again when I heard a quiet splash and I resigned myself to the sweet torture and replaced my coat. If my hosts noticed my leaving they showed no sign of it as Trowa had captured Quatre’s entire attention with whatever he was whispering in his ear. Duo didn’t say anything to me when I walked to the pool house to look for a suit. I found one and changed cursing the warm night air. If it had been a chilly night it might have helped deter my rising excitement. I was about to be in a pool with a half naked Duo Maxwell. Gods in Heaven, give me strength._

_When I came out I just about had a heart attack. He was floating in the water on his back under the night sky, but what robbed me of my sanity was the fact that he’d taken his hair down and let it spread out in the water beneath him. The pool lights reflected off the dark mass while it swayed in the gentle water below his floating body, a body so perfectly formed it made my mouth water just to look at him._

_“You coming in?” he asked softly breaking me out of my daze, but I couldn’t answer so I just slipped into the cool water nearby._

_“You didn’t have to stay,” he said switching to tread water instead of float. Damn, his eyes reflected both the night sky and the surface of the water. I was seriously having trouble catching my breath._

_“It’s nice,” I replied indicating the pool while he moved to the edge beside me._

_“I’m sorry if I startled you,” he smiled._

_“Ah!” I gasped when something brushed along my stomach, but I realized quickly it was his hair drifting in the water. It had felt like an electric shock when it touched my skin._

_“Sorry,” he said pulling it back to the nap of his neck to restrain it._

_“No!” I barked much too suddenly. “It’s alright,” I forced calmly from my throat. “It doesn’t bother me.”_

_“It looks like it bothers you,” he replied skeptically._

_“It just...tickles,” I lied._

_“You know,” he sighed lying his head down on his forearms on the edge of the pool. “You really shouldn’t be so nervous about touching us. We’re not vampires or anything,” he smiled._

_“I know,” I replied feeling more nervous than he could possibly imagine, but for decidedly different reasons!_

_“You don’t act like it,” he informed me. “You freak out every time one of us gets close to you,” he said slipping back into the water._

_No, just _you!_ My heart was racing so fast my vision was beginning to blur when he advanced. _

_“Would it really be so bad?” he asked softly laying one hand on my shoulder where my senses suddenly exploded sending a crashing wave of heat throughout my entire body. “To touch,” he whispered leaning into me, his body moving close enough for our chests to touch while he slipped his arms around my neck and gently, so softly and excruciatingly slowly laid his mouth against mine._

_I thought I was going to drown and it had nothing to do with the water. He was so sweet, like early morning air. And soft, his lips were so soft and full and tasted of the mulberry wine he’d been drinking. His hands and arms, so long and strong around my neck made me want to wrap up in them and cocoon for about a thousand years. I was so totally lost and he hadn’t even opened his mouth or pressed his body into mine like Quatre always did to Trowa._

_“Touch me,” he pleaded pushing a little closer._

_The words were like a hot brand on my skin where his breath touched me. I wanted so damn bad to take him in my arms and make him completely mine it made my body ache with need, but I knew if I gave into his request there was no way I was going to stop until he was screaming in ecstasy._

_“I…can’t,” I ground out trying my best to keep from raping him on the spot. There was a pause, then suddenly he was moving away._

_“Sorry,” he said softly refusing to look at me. What the hell? No…please...don’t go away. Shit! “It won’t happen again,” he promised just before he sank below the surface and swam away._

_What?! Aw, fuck no! Don’t say that! No, no, no no, no, no! What just happened? He thought...he must have thought...I didn’t like it? That I was rejecting him? Oh, please someone just shoot me now! I couldn’t stand it as I watched him surface by the stairs and get out to disappear into the house._

_“Son of a bitch,” I groaned succumbing to the desire to drown myself and sinking beneath the surface of the pool, but I didn’t get six inches under before a strong hand grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back up again._

_“Are you a complete idiot?” Trowa growled._

_“Apparently,” I groaned._

_“Why in the hell did you turn him away!?” he asked._

_“I didn’t turn him away!” I snarled pulling myself up on the edge of the pool. “I was...I just...”_

_“You wanted to snap his wish bone,” he grinned._

_“Shut up,” I growled getting up to go change, but he didn’t of course. He laughed at me the entire way to the pool house._

_When I came back out he and Quatre were in the water together...well, I won’t say what I think they were doing. Let’s just say they were making out. I had hoped to slip out without being noticed, but lady luck was being a real bitch that night._

_“You’re welcome to stay the night,” I heard Quatre offer softly._

_“Umm, thanks,” I replied trying not to actually look at them. “But I have things at home I need to take in to work tomorrow.” It was a lame excuse, but viable even if it was a lie._

_“Alright, but wait,” he said pulling away from his lover, which caused Trowa to roll his eyes in frustration. “I’ll walk you out,” Quatre insisted getting out of the water._

_“Good night,” I told Trowa with my own little version of his maniacal smirk and I about busted out laughing when his eyes hardened and he stuck his tongue out at me._

_“You know, I don’t know what you said to Duo today,” Quatre began while he walked with me down the main hallway. “But we appreciate it. He was really upset this morning when he left for work. Thanks for looking out for him.”_

_“No problem.” No problem at all._

_“You’re really a very good person aren’t you?” he grinned._

_“I just wanted him to feel better,” I shrugged._

_“You are,” he insisted, then shocked me by leaning over and kissing me lightly on the cheek. “Thank you,” he said. “He really needs a good friend right now.”_

_“I’ll do my best,” I told him, then bid him goodnight._

_It felt damn good to be out in the night air all of a sudden and I couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing it had felt to have Duo’s arms around me. HE LIKES ME kept echoing in my mind. He’s attracted to me! ME! Yes, yes, yes! I sang that stupid little song I had done at karaoke all the way home just to vent some of the excess energy his kiss had left me with and the elation was still with me the next day when I decided to stop by and see Wufei, but I just couldn’t help it. Even in the face of his ex-boyfriend I was still drunk on the memory. Wufei was home of course, I couldn’t be so lucky as to have come by when he was out._

_“What do you want?” he asked while I stood outside his door looking into his hardened, suspicious eyes. He’s really a very striking person to look at even when he’s pissed, which is almost constantly._

_“I wanted to talk to you,” I replied needlessly. Of course I wanted to talk to him why else would I be there?_

_“Did he send you?” he snorted._

_“No,” I answered calmly. “But he knows I’m here. May I come in?” I hate doing business on the doorstep and was happily relieved when he opened the door to admit me. “Thank you,” I said accepting his kindness._

_“He told you what happened?” he asked in a lofty tone I surmised he needed to use to retain his dignity, so I didn’t let it bother me._

_“Yes.”_

_“Are you going to the...oh,” a tall, ginger haired man in a bath robe said coming out of the hallway. “I didn’t realize we had company,” he said smoothly. He had a grace about him that spoke of higher breeding and a fifty-dollar haircut. Wufei had done well for himself._

_“Good evening,” I smiled. “I’m sorry to intrude, but I needed to speak to Wufei,” I explained._

_“He’s a friend of Duo’s,” Wufei explained making his new lover’s forked brow lift curiously._

_“I see,” he replied. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”_

_“Please,” I countered stopping him before he could leave. “Stay, I haven’t come to keep secrets.”_

_“What do you want?” Wufei asked again._

_“To know if you’re alright,” I replied honestly._

_“Of course I’m alright!” he growled flopping down in a chair. “Duo’s the one who’s been betrayed or didn’t you get that part?”_

_“Hurts doesn’t it?”_

_“What?” he barked._

_“Betraying someone you love.”_

_“I know I hurt him!” he snarled._

_“I was referring to yourself,” I clarified._

_His jaw dropped as if he had something else to spout, but it closed again without comment and suddenly all the anger and frustration drained from his eyes leaving nothing behind but pain and confusion._

_“Is he doing okay?” he asked a lot softer than he had ever spoken to me._

_“Yes,” I told him. “He’s doing quiet well actually.” He looked up as if he didn’t believe me, but I saw the hope in his eyes. “I think there’s a very good chance he’ll forgive you completely in time,” I answered his unasked question. “You should talk to him.”_

_“I tried,” he sighed. “I can’t stand the pain in his eyes. What’re you doing here anyway?” he asked suddenly genuinely curious about my presence._

_“I wanted to know if you were alright,” I repeated._

_“Why would you care?” he asked suspiciously. “You hardly know me.”_

_“Because,” I explained. “Duo cares for you. He needs to know you’re going to be alright if he’s to heal.”_

_“Would you like some tea?” his new lover smiled._

_“Yes, thank you,” I accepted his gracious hospitality._

_“Treize Khushrenada, this is Hiiro Yui,” Wufei formally introduced us._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said bowing my head slightly._

_He was obviously an important person. Anyone could see that and the habit of bowing to such a person was bred in me at a very young age. I still do it from time to time and I felt the need to show him some form of respect because I didn’t want him to feel that I blamed him for anything._

_“The pleasure is mine,” he said returning the gesture before going to heat the water._

_We sat down and had a very long talk over that pot of tea. I knew I had heard the name Khushrenada before somewhere and I was right. It turned out he was the president of a rival company to ours. Oddly enough I already had a great deal of respect for him on the business front. Our owner, Dr. J, had been after him to join forces for some time, but the deal was still on the table and Wufei was more than a little impressed by my ties to his new lover. He obviously had a great deal of respect for him and it struck me that they made a very good couple. I hoped that news would make Duo happy. There was a genuine love between them, so in the end I discovered he hadn’t left him for something trivial or meaningless, which served to help heal my own heart. With Treize’s help Wufei promised to call Duo before I left. He was truly a gracious person to encourage is lover to continue his friendship with his ex and I left feeling very good about the possible future of their friendship. It never pays to loose someone you love no matter what the circumstances. Just because they didn’t get along as lovers didn’t mean they wouldn’t be the best of friends._

_Hilde invited me to a barbeque at her and Duo’s new place the next day. Apparently, while I was swimming in the pool and having tea at Wufei’s she’d been hard at work finding them an apartment. The barbeque was to be the next weekend and the apartment was in a building about half a mile the other side of where Wufei lived. It was fun. We ate half cooked hamburgers that Hilde kept apologizing profusely for and played cards until I ran out of pennies and had to put my watch in the pot. Trowa suggested my shirt, but that was going a little too far. Duo won and tried to give me the watch back, but I made him keep it. I’m an honorable man. Besides, it was a five-dollar watch._

_Things continued like that over the next month or so. Having Hilde working with me helped me keep pretty close tabs on the entire group. We ended up doing a lot of things together from movies to flea markets and had a lot of fun to be honest. I had never really been in a clique like that before. I had never met people my own age that I actually got along with to be frank, but my position didn’t seem to bother them and their sexuality didn’t bother me, so things just smoothly fell into place._

_Duo took the job with the radio station and soon I was grinning in my truck listening to his voice tell me about the latest car sale or singing the praises of a local restaurant. The new delivery boy was quick and efficient, but lacked the charisma of Duo’s charm. I would have been devastated to go back to my mediocre life if I hadn’t been having so much fun outside the office._

_Things between Wufei and Duo were improving at a rapid pace. I saw them having lunch together just two weeks after they split up. Duo was openly relieved to hear that his ex-lover was more than willing to continue their friendship and Wufei knew he’d handled things badly and wanted to make up for it somehow. Duo wanted him to be happy. I saw the makings of a deep, lifelong friendship in them and it made my heart feel good to know Duo had someone who cared so much about him, but I was still a little surprised the first time I saw Duo and Treize together. I don’t know exactly what they were doing when I bumped into them coming out of a local department store, but they were laughing with each other as if they were long time friends. That made me feel better than I have in a very long time because Duo was not only healing he was growing and it looked like he’d come out of it all with more than one good friend._

_Yes, everything was looking fine when Hilde asked me to come over for a dinner party that next Saturday. She promised to have it catered as a means of coercion making me laugh and promise to be there. She really is a horrible cook I hate to say. I was totally unprepared to see Wufei and Treize there. It was a good thing that things were going so well Duo would have them over to his home, but it threw me off balance. I was still reeling from the shock when I was suddenly presented to a friend of Treize’s by the name of Zechs Marquise._

_Now, I’ve mentioned that Duo is a paragon of masculine beauty, but I have to admit Zechs was a damn close second. Not my type mind you, but a towering display of silken, platinum, waist length hair, striking, ice blue eyes and a body that drew the eye to every savory nuance of his well sculpted form. A calendar boy if I had ever seen one, but the worse part was when I realized this young Adonis was there for the express purpose of keeping Duo company._

_I saw no evidence of a former relationship between them, just the first awkward signs of a possible attraction and it was seriously pissing me off. I couldn’t stop staring at them when they spoke together and wanted to rip every single, silvery strand of hair out of his pretty, little head when he casually took Duo’s hand and looked at his palm as if he were reading his lifeline or some stupid shit. The feeling was compounded ten fold when Duo smiled shyly and blushed and I actually took a step in their direction intent on ripping the man’s hand away from Duo’s when Trowa stepped smoothly in front of me._

_“Deep breath,” he smiled effectively defusing a very embarrassing situation. “It wasn’t his idea to invite him,” he informed me, but I still couldn’t take my eyes off of them. Damn it! Duo was chuckling. Shit! “It would seem Wufei feels he’s ready to move on even if you don’t,” my tall, demonic friend added gaining my full attention for the first time._

_“He set him up?” I asked feeling my animosity shift toward Wufei._

_“Duo refuses to start dating again,” he told me. “Wufei is only trying to help.”_

_“But, maybe he’s just not ready yet?” That’s what I thought, but from the way he was interacting with Zechs I couldn’t help wondering if I was wrong. Could he have healed so quickly? Damn it!_

_“Maybe he is,” Trowa smiled echoing my thoughts. “It’s not like you’ve done anything to try and find out,” he pointed out hammering another harsh nail of truth through my heart._

_No, I hadn’t done shit! Not once. Nothing. I hadn’t even invited him to lunch! DAMN!_

_That was one of the hardest afternoons of my life. It was so hard to keep my cool with Zechs drooling all over him like a hound in heat. Okay, so maybe it was more like polite conversation, but it didn’t feel that way to me! I resolved to correct my erroneous mistake the next Monday and called to invite him to lunch, but my heart sank when he turned me down saying he already had a lunch date with Zechs. I was too late. I had let him slip through my fingers. I wanted to die. It was little compensation when he offered to meet me the next day instead. I was just a friend as far as he was concerned while Zechs was clearly a love interest. I agreed to meet him of course because any time spent with him was a good thing in my book._

_“Two ice tea’s please,” he told the waitress. We met at the same little café I had seen him and Wufei at before. “So, how’s Hilde working out?” he asked. He asked this question a lot. It was almost as if he couldn’t think of anything else to start the conversation with, but I was so frustrated over the possible relationship with Zechs I barely heard the question._

_“You really like that blond guy?” I answered with a question of my own. I knew it really was uncouth of me to pry into his private affairs so bluntly, but I was going crazy thinking about it._

_“Zechs?” he snorted taken aback by the brash question. “Umm, yeah, I guess. He’s nice. Why do you ask?”_

_Shit. Why’d I ask...ummm, “I just wondered if you’re really ready for all this,” I replied and it wasn’t a complete lie. I had wondered._

_Some of the odd frustration in my chest flittered right out my ears when his expression softened and he smiled at me in a way that made my bones itch. “You don’t have to worry so much,” he said softly, then paused while the waitress brought our drinks and I let him order for me. I had seen him do that for other people and to be honest I liked the idea very much._

_“I can’t help it,” I blurted the moment she was gone._

_“I know,” he chuckled “Sorry, I know you mean well,” he said regaining his composure, but the affectionate light in his eyes when he looked at me was driving me nuts. “He’s a nice man who seems honestly interested in getting to know me better,” he told me and I suppose this was supposed to make me feel better, but it was having the opposite effect. “He’s also the hottest guy I’ve seen since I met…”_

_Why’d he stop? And was he really looking at me like that?_

_“Anyway,” he sighed without finishing the thought. “I’m not going to let myself fall into the fire, so you don’t have to worry. I’m going out with him more so everyone will shut up and stop whining that I’m not moving on than anything else.”_

_Really? “You shouldn’t let others pressure you,” I sighed. “What if this guy falls for you?”_

_“He wont,” Duo snorted in utmost confidence._

_“Why not?” I wondered because I sure couldn’t see why not._

_“Didn’t you see the way he looks at Wufei?” he smiled. “He’s already in love.”_

_“Oh, no,” I breathed. “Do you think he’ll try to take him away from Treize?” Gods, that’d suck. Wufei had seen enough pain and confusion for awhile._

_“No clue,” Duo replied. “But I figure it’s worth getting to know the guy before something bad happens.”_

_Is that why he was willing to see him? The real reason? I still didn’t like it, but at least it wasn’t just some stupid infatuation._

_“You’re so adorable when you worry,” he chuckled just as the waitress brought our food, so I couldn’t do much but sit there and blush while he grinned at me._

_I decided it was time for a visit to Wufei’s place after that. Whatever was going on over there I had no intention of letting him deal with it on his own. I needed to know if he was aware of this attraction Duo saw in Zechs and at the very least make him aware of it if he wasn’t. There was no way I was going to let him get blindsided by something like that._

_“Hi, Hiiro,” he greeted me at his door. “Come on in. What’s up?”_

_“Is Treize here?” I asked because this wasn’t one of those times I wanted him to sit in on the conversation._

_“No, he’s working late,” he replied sounding more curious. “Is something wrong?”_

_“I was just wondering how things were going with the two of you,” I said taking a seat on the couch._

_“Don’t bullshit me, Hiiro,” he sighed. “Why are you here?”_

_He’s sharp I’ll give him that. “Are you aware that Zechs might have feelings for you?” I asked granting him his wish and cutting through the bullshit._

_“How..?” Okay, so maybe he did know. “Damn, was he that obvious?” he surrendered._

_“Only to some,” I replied. “So you knew he had feelings for you, yet you set him up with Duo anyway?” What was he thinking?_

_“They both need to move on,” he reasoned. “You want a beer or something?”_

_“No thanks, I can’t stay long,” I declined. “You know, I understand your need to see Duo well and whole again, but don’t you think offering him a guy who’s hung up on you is a little irresponsible?”_

_“He’s turned down everyone who’s asked him out,” he retorted popping the top on his beer. “And Zechs; he needs someone to give his attention to.”_

_“Is that because he won’t stop coming onto you?” I asked causing his black eyes to harden. “Isn’t he a friend of Treize’s?” I asked just to clarify._

_“Yes,” he admitted. “From college. They were…” he paused as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell me before he finished with the expected, “…lovers.”_

_“Really?” I mused. “And now he’s got a thing for you?” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of that situation._

_“I guess he and Treize have similar taste,” he laughed._

_“Geez,” I chortled. “Maybe you should stop rejecting him and get cozy with them both.” I had thought the comment to be a clever quip, but it wiped all mirth from his expression instead of making him laugh._

_“What would you say if I told you Treize had already made that suggestion?” he very softly inquired into his beer._

_Holy shit. Umm, “Do you have any feelings for Zechs?” was my first question. How I managed to form a coherent question in light of what he’d just said was beyond me._

_“I like the way he kisses,” he confessed._

_“You kissed him?” I was shocked._

_“He kissed me,” he explained. “When he confessed to me. I liked it, and Treize; he still cares for him, but he’s made it pretty clear he wouldn’t give me up for him. I don’t really know what to think. I don’t want to loose him…or my friends,” he said glancing up at me._

_“Well, I can’t see you loosing your friends,” I sighed. “We’ve all been through too much to turn on each other for something like that don’t you think?”_

_“You wouldn’t have a problem accepting us like that?” he asked hopefully._

_“I don’t think so,” I answered a little too quickly and I saw the disappointment in his eyes. He probably thought I was just saying it to keep from hurting his feelings. “Honestly,” I went on. “Why would I mind? I just don’t want to see you get hurt again,” I explained and was a little shocked by the truth of the statement. I’m not sure when I became so open minded, but the reality was that happiness is not contingent upon any one persons idea of right and wrong._

_“You don’t think it’s a little...perverted?” he grimaced._

_“What’s perverted about being in love?” I laughed. Man, was this a difficult concept or something?_

_“Do you think Duo would be okay with it?” was his next question._

_“He’s out there right now dating a guy he isn’t really attracted to just because he’s worried about you,” I pointed out. “Do you really think his feelings for you are so shallow they would break just because you have two lovers?”_

_That brought a small smile to his face, but it faded quickly. “I wonder what Quatre and…”_

_“Shit, don’t even go there,” I scoffed. “There’s no way they’d turn you out over something like that.” I was absolutely sure of that. Hell, Trowa would probably want pictures or something. “Look,” I said more seriously. “If this is what you want, then why not give it a try? You already said Treize made it clear he won’t give you up for Zechs and Zechs seems more interested in you than Treize. If you take things slowly who knows, maybe you can actually work things out. And if not, we’ll always be here for you,” I reassured him._

_He gazed at me for a long moment then and I saw the gratitude blossom in his dark eyes. “Thank you,” he smiled making me feel a whole lot better about him, Zechs and most of all Duo who could now STOP seeing Zechs! “I still think Duo needs to stop moping around the house though,” he sighed. “I wonder if Zechs knows someone we could…”_

_“Don’t worry about Duo!” I interjected. “I’ll see he doesn’t stagnate,” I assured him. “You just concentrate on your own life.”_

_“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” he replied thoughtfully. “You might not be aware of it, but he’s got a little thing for you. He might get the wrong impression if you start spending too much time with him,” he informed me and I felt my chest swelling with excitement. I had been aware in some small way, but to hear it confirmed caused a significant prickle on my skin._

_“He wont get the wrong impression,” I assured him. Definitely not if Wufei was right. That’s all I needed to hear to set my resolve to capture Duo’s heart. He was free, he was attracted to me and I wanted him so bad my teeth hurt just thinking about it. There was no reason to hold back anymore._

_I didn’t waist any time after I left Wufei’s. I called him the minute I got home and asked him to dinner the next Friday. We’d never actually been to dinner with just the two of us before, so he asked who else would be there. I’m not sure what he was thinking when I told him it would be just us, but he accepted just the same._

_There was the oddest silence between us for the better part of the night. I knew what my problem was, I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but I didn’t want to scare him away. Maybe he could feel my nervousness, I don’t know, but he was quiet and that was making me even more nervous. I felt like a boy on his first date. Come to think of it, I sort of was a boy on his first date, with a guy anyway. Sometimes even I forget I’m only seventeen._

_By the time the check rolled around the silence had become a lead weight that neither of us new how to lift. We squared up the bill because he insisted on paying half despite my insistence he let me get it and we left feeling even more awkward than before. I didn’t know what to say to him or how to breach the impregnable quiet that had descended between us, so I just drove him home. I felt like such a complete failure when we pulled up in front of his apartment building I couldn’t even look at him, so it was a bit of a shock when he suddenly sighed heavily and asked, “Why did you do this?”_

_“What?” I asked too quickly to hide my discomfort._

_“You really don’t have to baby me you know?”_

_Baby him? What was he talking about? “I...”_

_“I know you mean well, Hiiro,” he went on. “But I’m not a child. I don’t need your pity.”_

_“What?” Pity? Oh shit! “I didn’t take you out because...”_

_“Don’t patronize me,” he snipped._

_“Wha...?”_

_“You’ve done a lot for all of us, but don’t you think this is going a little too far?” he said in this kind of broken tone that made me think he might be on the verge of tears. “I know you care,” he went on and the tell tale signs of tears shone in the corners of those incredible eyes. “But, you don’t have to play the stepping stone just to get me to start dating again,” he cried._

_“Damn it, Duo that is _not_ how it is!” I confessed. _

_“Then why?” he groaned. “Why are you doing this? I can’t take it, Hiiro,” he sobbed even harder. “I...damn it, I like you. A lot. More than you want me too.”_

_“That is not true,” I told him resolutely marveling at the way my voice was shaking._

_“Then…why?” he asked again looking up at me with those beautiful eyes all sparkling with tears and hope and confusion and all at once I just couldn’t stand it anymore._

_The next thing I knew I had snatched him into my arms and kissed him madly and it felt so damn good to finally give in to the deep seeded need I had bottled up all that time. To feel him melting in my arms was a dream come true and this time I refused to stop at the chaste kiss we’d shared once before. No, I pushed past his defenses and drank deeply from his lips relishing every little sound he made in response until it just wasn’t enough anymore and I was digging under his clothes in search of more. I wanted him so damn bad I couldn’t see straight. His skin was so warm and soft, the passion that ignited between us felt like a bomb going off and I wanted nothing more than to burn in the flames forever. Gods, the sound of his voice, the little moans and whimpers as I pushed him deeper into the seat, laying him back while I explored the depths of his desire, it was driving me completely insane, so I didn’t really hear it when he started begging me to stop until he actually pushed me off almost violently._

_“Stop it!” he barked shoving me away with such force I slammed into the driver’s side door in shock. “D…damn it!” he panted. Oh, damn he looked good enough to eat all disheveled like that! “What in the hell’s gotten into you?!”_

_“I…” What?.. Oh, hell what had I done?_

_“You know, if hanging out with us has made you gay curious I can set you up with someone who’d be happy to explore that with you, but you don’t do that kind of shit with your friends, Hiiro!” he growled, then suddenly he was out of the car and bolting for the door to his building leaving me to stare blankly after him. The frustration that suddenly exploded in my chest was such that I slammed back in my seat so hard I busted it and ended up driving home without its support._

_How fucking stupid can you get? Well, I was fast finding the answer to that question. He thought I was just curious about male to male sex. He had no idea how I really felt about him and apparently no idea that I even had an inclination in that way. Of course he didn’t. He’s the only one I felt that way for, the only one I wanted to touch. How would he know? I had to show him I was serious about him, but that was going to be a lot harder now that I had messed up so badly. I wasn’t about to give up though, so I called him the next day to apologize. He accepted the apology, but turned me down when I asked him to come with me to a car show that next weekend. I wasn’t sure how I was going to get close to him again if he wouldn’t go out with me, but I shouldn’t have worried. Hilde makes sure we all see each other on a regular basis and none of us would dream of turning down her over cooked pasta so I found myself having dinner with them the next Sunday. Quatre and Trowa were there, but Wufei and his lot had planned a weekend together out of town to…well...explore their new relationship._

_I was determined to make Duo understand it wasn’t some passing curiosity that had prompted me to kiss him that night, but he was still avoiding me. Trowa caught on pretty early and cornered me in the kitchen to get the scoop and laughed at me when I told him what happened making it all seem a little less severe._

_“You two are unbelievable,” he chuckled. “So what’re you going to do about it?”_

_“I don’t know,” I confessed. “He won’t even talk to me.”_

_“Maybe you should try something besides talking,” he grinned._

_“That’s what got me into this mess,” I retorted, then clammed up when Quatre joined us._

_“What happened to the drinks?” he asked in his usual easy manor._

_“I was just talking to Hiiro,” Trowa explained handing him his drink and slipping his arm around his waist to pull him close._

_“Oh?” Quatre grinned. “Did I miss any juicy gossip?” he chuckled._

_“Not really,” Trowa replied nuzzling his neck. “Just that Duo won’t give him any,” he chuckled causing Quatre to spit his drink out his nose in shock and my chest to freeze up. What was he trying to do?!_

_“Are you serious?” Quatre asked wiping the dribble from his chin, but I couldn’t do much other than stand there shell shocked by what Trowa had just done. He, however, had no problem nodding his head while he casually nibbled his lover’s ear._

_Quatre’s eyes took on a dangerous quality all of a sudden before he said, “’Scuse me,” and quickly disappeared._

_“He’ll be yours before sundown,” Trowa grinned taking a sip of his drink while he left me to ponder what had just happened._

_It made me very nervous the amount of time Quatre spent hovering around Duo for the remainder of the evening. It was even more odd that I was asked to help in the kitchen later. I ended up drying while Quatre washed, so he finished before me and left me to tidy up while he joined the others. It wasn’t until I came back out of the kitchen that I found the living room empty of everyone but Duo._

_“Where is everyone?” I asked nervously._

_“They went home,” he told me._

_“Where’s Hilde?”_

_“Said she wanted to catch a late movie,” he smiled and I just stood there frozen solid wondering how in the hell Quatre had pulled this one off and exactly what I should do with it. “You want a drink?” he asked breaking the odd silence._

_“Umm, yeah...sure. You...don’t mind?” I asked. “My being here with you like this?”_

_“Why would I?” he inquired pouring us a glass of Cheri._

_“I thought you were angry with me,” I told him accepting my drink._

_“I was,” he admitted curling those long legs of his up under him as he sat in one corner of the couch and I felt a huge lump rise up in my throat while I mirrored his position on the other end._

_“You’re okay with me now?” I asked unsure of what had changed his mind._

_“Yes,” he smiled. “But you’re welcome to explain it to me if you want.”_

_Explain it. Right. Umm, “Did you really mean it when you said you liked me?” I began feeling the need to clarify that little tid bit of information before I made a fool out of myself again._

_“Yes,” he confessed taking a sip of his drink._

_Well, that was...uncomplicated. Umm, “I’m sorry I just kissed you like that,” I apologized. “But it wasn’t curiosity,” I explained. He just sat there quietly listening, his face almost an expressionless mask and it was quiet unnerving. “It was because,” I went on catching the soft edges of color in his eyes. “I’ve always liked you,” I forced myself to say hoping beyond hope that he’d understand the true meaning of the words this time. “Since I first saw you when you started delivering to my office. I...I’ve always liked you.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked evenly._

_“You were involved,” I reminded him. “Then you were healing, and now…now I’m scared your going to reject me,” I confessed. “But believe me,” I went on quickly. “It isn’t just gay curiosity or anything. I really do like you. I just want you to be happy.”_

_“I know,” he smiled sitting his drink down. “I’ve been thinking about that,” he said sliding closer to me along the couch and I felt my pulse hammering in my ears when he drew near. “You’ve been looking out for me all along haven’t you?” he observed sliding comfortably into my lap. “Always working to make sure I’m alright,” he purred wrapping his arms around my neck, laying that perfect body along my chest and hips. Gods, I could feel his heartbeat against my skin. “You’re really in love with me aren’t you?” he breathed on my cheek sending a hot flash through me that threatened to rob me of what few working brain cells I had left, but I managed a quiet little confirmation to his query._

_“Yes,” I squeaked making him chuckle warmly._

_“It’s alright,” he whispered just over my lips and his sweet scent made my mouth water so bad I had to swallow to keep from drowning. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too,” he sighed, then covered me in a warmth that radiated from where his lips encompassed mine right down to the tips of my toes._

_I fell into the heat willingly letting it engulf me as he poured more and more of himself into me. There was no holding back this time as he kissed me with a confidence that ensured his own surrender. I reflected on our past relationship as I divested his beautiful body, discovering all the hidden treasures that had lain beneath just waiting for me to claim them. I have no idea where Hilde ended up that night, but she never returned to the apartment. Once we’d thoroughly worn the couch out I took him to his bedroom and got to work on the bed. It’s odd, I’ve been with women before and we always ended up dozing off after the first couple of times, but I just couldn’t get enough of him. It was early morning before he finally lay beside me spent and relaxing in my arms and I still wanted more of him even then. He is an incredible lover and I just couldn’t stop myself from wanting to touch him._

_He’d just dozed off when I got the urge to wake him up again and decided to sneak out of the bed before I did just that. Maybe a cold shower would help. I stopped to gaze down at him where he lay in the bed, his hair loose and spread around him, his skin so beautifully sheen by the soft light, his face so angelic in slumber that I fell in love all over again. I wanted to see that scene for the rest of eternity that much I was sure of. I forced my eyes away from the incredible sight of him curled up in the white sheets and headed for the bathroom, but before I reached it my eye caught site of his computer and the little Post It note stuck to the monitor. Curious, I went over and read the message smiling to myself when the meaning came clear._

_`Hiiro is in love with you`_

_It was written in Quatre’s scrawl and I made a mental note to thank both him and his tall lover for their help before returning to the bed to wake my slumbering angel. It was the weekend, we could always sleep later._

_owari :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
